


The rain is nice

by definitely_loki_here



Series: Stories about the boreal boys [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_loki_here/pseuds/definitely_loki_here
Summary: "Why is it still raining? I did what I was supposed to-that's not fair..."Title and description from the lyrics of Rain by Jack Stauber.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stories about the boreal boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

Usually in the harsh tundra it snows or is very windy but for the past few days it has been raining in the biome. The rain falls quickly without any signs of stopping as if the sky has been holding in all that rain just to let it pour down onto the poor people who occupy the tundra. One of these people who occupy the snowy biome is Ranboo who is staring out his window solemnly during the late evening. He has been staring out at the dark cloudy sky for the past fifteen minutes to try and calm down from a terrible nightmare that caused him to wake in a figurative cold sweat.

Ranboo sighed as he nervously placed a hand to the cold glass which sent a shiver down his arm. "Look at you even you can't get a wink of sleep without seeing me." The teen flinched at the voice he hoped he escaped as he quickly glanced around his shack. "No please don't be here. Please I just-I just-please leave me alone." Ranboo whimpered out as he heard the voice chuckle with a malicious tone. "How could I leave you be? I'll help you remember everything even things you don't remember. Like the community house." He staggered back as if he were struck by an arrow as the teen vigorously shook his head to the voice.

"No, no, no. I didn't-I didn't-I wouldn't hurt my friends. I wouldn't do that! I-I would remember," Ranboo paused for a moment as he knew he's spoken with this voice many a times and knew where this conversation might be heading, "I would remember." He finally sighed. "But you don't remember things very well. So you may have blown up the community house and many other terrible things. But I know you did it and this isn't just a _'maybe you did'_ it's a _'you did do it'_. Understand Ranboo?" The enderman hybrid closed his eyes not wanting to hear the voice anymore. "I'm going outside Dream. I just want some fresh air." Ranboo whispered as he slowly placed his suit jacket over his usual sleeping shirt and placed his shoes on at the same sluggish pace. "You know that won't end well Ranboo." Dream taunted him but Ranboo just opened the door antyway just hoping he'd be able to get away from Dream outside.

The teen carefully stepped outside and then looked up to the rain nervously. _Would I do horrible things? Am I in the wrong?_ Ranboo's thoughts ran wild as he winced at the burning feeling that intensified as the rain fell on any exposed skin it could touch. _If I said sorry would that make it better? Did I already say sorry and fix the problems I caused?_ He looked at his now trembling hands as he felt the rain was heavy, too heavy for his shoulders to bear. _Phil and Technoblade have excepted me into their home. But for what? I can't pay them back and they do so much for me! Am I just their burden to pity? I don't like that though...it isn't fair!_ He felt panic rise within him but also an overwhelming sense of tiredness as he felt his knees begin to buckle and his eyelids become heavy.

Then Ranboo finally succumbed to his tiredness from his struggle to keep his panic at bay and from waking up so late. The teen suddenly closed his eyes and fell into the tough snow making a crunch sound that was almost deafened by the pouring rain. He was asleep and was causing immense pain for himself without knowing he also could die from this as well but he obviously didn't seem to care at least not right now. The teen looked so peaceful on the snow that could be his final resting place as the rain kept pouring mercilessly without showing a care for the poor kid.

* * *

The intimidating piglin hybrid Technoblade and the winged man Phil were walking through the snow just coming back from a long day and almost half a night of finishing filling up creeper holes. There was a silence between the two that would be uncomfortable with most people but was fine with them as they've known each other for a while and just enjoy each other's presence. "Mm, why does it have to rain out here in the cold?" Technoblade finally filled the silence by speaking up about his discomfort receiving a light chuckle from Phil. "I'm not sure Techno. You'll have to take up the manager of nature on that question." Phil teased the hybrid only making the retired warrior huff out in playful annoyance.

Soon the two men were approaching their nice and cozy home and that's when the voices that scream in Technoblade's head decided to scream louder. The man stepped back making an annoyed yet confused expression as Phil put a hand on the piglin's shoulder. "Something wrong mate?" Phil asked with a concerned look in his eyes as Technoblade sighed. "No, just...chat is screaming again. Screaming about something with Ranboo." Phil understood as the two then continued walking with more screaming from 'chat' as Technoblade likes to call the voices in his head.

"What is chat talking about with Ranboo? Has something happened?" The winged man inquired as the cabin could be seen perfectly. 'I'm not sure. Chat is talking too quickly for me to understand. They usually talk about Ranboo because for some reason they're fond of the kid. But this time they seem concerned, very concerned in fact." Technoblade sighed as the two stopped at a hill and looked at their little area. They looked at their farm, their cabin, the little dog shed, Ranboo's shack, and the humanoid shaped lump in the snow-wait-humanoid shaped lump in the snow? "What is that?" Technoblade pointed to the strange figure in the snow as Phil tried to lean in to get a somewhat better look.

**Ranboo!!!**

**E**

**Hurt Ranboo :(**

**Sadboo!!! Dadza and Technoblade help!!**

Chat screamed about Ranboo more and more as Technoblade made some sense of the flurry of random letters and words. "Chat is saying something about helping Ranboo. Wait... does that lump look familiar to you?" Technoblade tried to lean in as Phil's eyes widened. "That's not a random lump Techno that's Ranboo!" Phil exclaimed with fear very present in his voice as Technoblade gasped realizing it was the enderman teen. The two men began sprinting to Ranboo with the snow loudly crunching under their feet but with no sign of waking up the enderman hybrid.

"Ranboo! Kid! Fuck! Hold on we're gonna help!" The winged man yelled out as the two slowed down once they reached the poor kid. Ranboo's face, neck, hands, and any other exposed skin was bleeding and covered with painful blisters as the skin was also quite raw from the cold snow. Phil dropped to his knees and placed a hand on the teen's chest to try and feel a heart beat. The older man held his breathe feeling a heart beat that seemed to struggle and was quite slow and then he scooped the kid up in his arms and got to his feet. "Techno hold open the door for me we're bringing this kid in-fucking-side! Quickly go, go, go!" Phil commanded in a stern voice like he was a general as he tried to hover his large black wings over the kid to create some protection from the rain as he ran with Technoblade to the cabin.

**Deadboo?**

**Dadza and Technodad to the rescue!!**

**Help hurtboo :(**

"Not a good time! God damn chat! We're trying to help the poor kid! Also stop suggesting he's dead! He's alive and will live! Right...?" Technoblade exclaimed as he quickly shut the door once everyone was inside sharing a concerned expression with Phil. Phil gently yet swiftly set Ranboo on the couch as he jogged to the kitchen to get medical supplies. Once the winged man came back he immediately began tending to the blisters and tried to clean up the blood with only a slightly wet cloth to not cause any more pain to the teen. While Phil was doing all of this Technoblade was setting up a fire for the kid to sit in front of when he woke up or at least be propped up by.

The piglin groaned as chat kept joking around and kept yelling at him with taunting nicknames for him and Phil and random letters. Finally a large, bright, comfortable flame was lit in the fire place and Ranboo can be deemed as cleaned up and bandaged. "Techno does chat know how Ranboo ended up like this? They usually can predict some things that you don't know are happening so do they know anything we don't?" Phil asked nervously as he gently brushed Ranboo's hair out of his face. "Earlier they said some nicknames for Ranboo so that may help as their nicknames are usually about the person's actions or personality." Phil nodded along as the piglin sighed those words.

**Sadboo!!!**

**Hurtboo!**

**E**

**Technosoft now?**

**Dadza for the rescue!!!!**

**Ranboo is Sadboo! :(**

"Chat is being really confusing but what I'm getting is that Ranboo is...sad." Technoblade's expression softened from annoyed to concerned for the kid that was just his neighbor. "Chat is there a reason Ranboo is sad? Chat? Answer me." The piglin commanded out of chat that went silent when he needed their perseverance in annoying him the most. "Okay a few of chat have said a nightmare or something like that. I don't think chat fully knows Phil." Technoblade sighed along with Phil as the older man's shoudlers slumped a bit. "Okay chat said the kid is sad.: Phil's eyes glazed over in worry as he felt extreme worry for the teen.

"Wait Phil do you think he went out into the rain himself?" Technoblade asked as he looked to the peacefully sleeping kid who's breath was shallow but thank god he was still breathing. "There were footsteps leading out to the area where we found him laying so he could've walked out into the rain by himself." Phil glanced to the kid as well with a tired gaze. "Phil do you think..." The piglin trailed off into silence as Phil solemnly looked up to Technoblade with a sad _maybe_ look on his face. "It is possible he just went out there into the rain on purpose." Phil whispered soon creating an extended silence that for once was uncomfortable.

The two didn't know what to say as they just stared at each other while also glancing to Ranboo wondering how they didn't see the kid's sadness before if chat is correct on him suffering from sadness.

**Dadza and Technosoft adopt Ranboo now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo Adoption Arc? Maybe.

Ranboo woke up shifting around before finally sitting up realizing he wasn't in his own bed. The enderman teen looked around to see he is in Phil's and Technoblade's cabin which made him a bit confused. His confusion only intensified as he looked to his arms to see bandages along his arms and could feel some on his face. Ranboo then noticed Phil sleeping peacefully leaning against the couch while Technoblade was curled up near the fire place that seemed to have a lit fire that was now recently burned out.

"Well look at that you made your poor neighbors worried about you and now you've burdened them with your presence and stupidity Ranboo." Dream's voice laughed and Ranboo winced as he began to slightly remember last night but still couldn't see the full picture. He decided not to burden Phil and Technoblade much and longer and will leave right now. He carefully stood up trying not to make too much noise as the voice taunted him with words of him being a burden and that he's going to worry his two neighbors again. He felt panic bubble in his mind as he heard the rain pitter patter outside and he stopped with a soft whining creak of the floor boards echoing in the silent cabin.

He gulped hearing some soft grunts and shifts from the two men as Ranboo outstretched a long arm to the door with his shaky fingers grasping the door knob. _Just need to get out. I just need to leave and not be a bigger nuisance. I'll pay them back for whatever kind things they've done I just need to be a better friend and leave._ His thoughts screamed at him as he just held the door knob feeling his panic intensify greatly. _I need to leave! They'll wake up any minute now! Just get out! Stop panicking and leave Ranboo!_ He felt tears form in his eyes and begin to slip down his cheeks causing a burning sensation as he heard Dream's malicious laughter and voice taunt him and cause him to panic with even more mentions of terrible things he may have done. "Please just leave me alone. Please I just want to-" The teen couldn't finish his sentence that was barely above a whisper as he fell to his knees beginning to shake with fear that he's done something terribly wrong.

The teen still held the cold door knob like it was a life line as he slowly began turning the knob hoping leaving the cabin will calm him down to know he isn't causing any more trouble for Phil and Technoblade. Finally the door clicked open and he slowly pushed open the door making the hinges softly squeak causing Ranboo just panic even more as he thought any moment now his escape plan will fail. Ranboo then began crawling out as he felt rain pour against his skin but he kept on going outside without a thought or care for himself at all. He slowly got up with the help of the door frame and leaned against the wooden frame trying to get a hold of himself as he felt more pain course through his weak body.

Ranboo then tried stepping one foot onto the rickety stairs only causing his foot to slip out from under him due to the snow and rain making the steps slippery. Due to the melted snow withering away the wooden stairs one of the steps broke causing Ranboo to fall and accidently stab his knee into the sharp edge of the broken step. The teen cried out in pain as he felt panic take control of his body as he more tears trailed down his cheeks. he leaned over the steps giving up completely shivering due to the cold, panic and fear, and the pain being too much to bear for his just now healing body.

His now open wound stung more as snow and rain drenched the injury but Ranboo didn't care as he then stopped curling in on himself and lifted his body to try and crawl away. Ranboo stopped as his body gave into the pain as he inhaled shallow breathes due to the panic and pain he's brought himself into and he just sat in the snow that burned him harshly. His clothes, hair, and bandages were now drenched as he felt the rain seeping into now slowly opening blisters as the soggy bandages slugged off his body. He closed his eyes not knowing what to do as he was making soft garbled enderman noises as he excepted his fate as a burden on his friends.

* * *

Technoblade woke up blinking sleep from his eyes as he groaned at chat as they screamed for him and Phil to help Ranboo. "Chat we did help Ranboo I'm sure he's fine we just need to change out his bandages and ask him about last-" The piglin hybrid stopped himself as he saw Ranboo wasn't on the couch and then noticed the cold rain and wind blowing in from the door now being open. "Oh no...Ranboo!" Technoblade yelled out as he quickly got up from his laying postition causing Phil to awake in a startled hurry hearing a distressed voice calling for Ranboo. Phil then saw Technoblade was racing out the door so he followed in suite wondering what was going on as he noticed that Ranboo wasn't on the couch.

**Escapeboo!!!!**

**Help Ranboo!**

**Dadza and Technodad to the rescue again!!**

**Hurtboo again :(**

"I get the picture chat!" Technoblade yelled out in annoyance as he ran to the poor kid who sat in the snow with a bleeding leg. "Oh no kid what the hell happened?" Phil exclaimed as he got to Ranboo much quicker and tried to help the teen stand up. Ranboo didn't say anything as he just leaned into the winged man and sobbed softly only murmuring end speak with only a few intervals of english saying sorry. Once Technoblade reached the two he shared a worried expression with Phil as the winged man tried to comfort the teen by hugging him gently as to not touch the kid's injuries.

"I tried to leave. To not cause more trouble." Ranboo whimpered out as he tried to step back almost falling if it weren't for Technoblade catching the kid in his arms. "We're going to help you Ranboo you need to get patched up again." Technoblade huffed trying to hide his worry to not panic the teen as he picked up the kid and carried him back. Ranboo tried to fight and exclaimed how he didn't need to be carried but Technoblade knew that there's no way in hell that he's letting the kid walk in this condition. Finalyl the three were back in the cabin and Ranboo was set down on the couch once more.

"Stay this time Ranboo. Please." Technoblade requested out of the kid and Ranboo nodded as Technoblade decided to make another fire for the enderman teen. Phil made sure the door was closed so that know more rain could fly in and then paced to the kitchen and grabbed the medical supplies once more. Once the winged man came back and a fire was lit the Phil got to work on patching up Ranboo again as Technoblade made sure the fire wouldn't die out too quickly. Phil brought out a slightly moist wash cloth and patted down the injuries cleaning up the blood as Ranboo sat there seeming more meloncholy.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime all the injuries old and new were bandaged and cleaned and once Phil left Ranbo to go put the medical supplies back. Technoblade then gestured to the front of the area in front of the fireplace for Ranboo and the teen sighed weakly sliding off the couch and plopped down onto the suggested area. Technoblade sat down next to the teen as Phil came back and sat down on the other side of Ranboo as well. "Hey kid you okay? What happened last night?" Technoblade asked Ranboo as the teen sighed as he slumped his shoulders.

**Ranboo adoption arc??**

**E**

**Dadza and Technodad yay!! :)**

**Happyboo!**

Technoblade ignored chat as best he could and listened to Ranboo as he began speaking. "Not exactly. I was just panicking and I kept on hearing Dream's voice taunt me so I went outside to get fresh air and then I woke up here." Phil and Technoblade nodded along as they listened to the poor kid speak about his problems. "Well why did you leave the cabin today?" Phil asked the kid and the enderman teen winced seemnig to try and find the right words. "I just...thought I was causing trouble and decided to leave because I didn't want to bring you down." Ranboo sighed causing Phil to make a worried expression as the kid lowered his head.

"You weren't causing an issue we're happy to help. Honestly you could've died last night if we didn't help you because you were collapsed in the snow asleep." Technoblade sighed as Ranboo softly smiled. "Thanks I guess guys. I don't know how I'd pay you back." The teen whispered out as Phil softly chuckled. "No problem mate and you don't have to pay us back at all it's just a kind gesture." Phil stated as the teen looked into the warm fire as he settled into the coziness of the cabin.

The kid seemed to be falling asleep and Technoblade took off his royal robes and set it around Ranboo's shoulders almost startling the teen that was dozing off. "Huh what are you-" Ranboo was cut off as he succumbed to the intense soft, fuzzy, comfortable feelings of the robes wondering how Technoblade could fight in this thing. "Well you were out in the snow for a while so any warmth to keep you alive would probably help." The piglin hybrid playfully huffed as Ranboo softly chuckled. "It appears the great Technoblade is getting soft." Phil teased the piglin making the retired warrior roll his eyes and smile with amusement.

**Technosoft!!! :)**

**Family for Ranboo. Family for Ranboo. Family for Ranboo. Family for-**

**Dadza Technosoft and their adopted Ranboo such pog :)**

**/rainbow chat**

Technoblade almost felt amused at chat for once as he noticed Ranboo has fallen asleep on him. Phil gently threw a arm over Ranboo smiling as Technoblade softly side hugged the kid. "The kid growing on you Techno?" Phil softly laughed as Technoblade huffed and laughed with the winged man. "Maybe old man," The piglin glanced to Ranboo and his eyes brightened, "Maybe." He sighed as he closed his eyes soon resting his head on Ranboo's head.

Phil smiled as he he leaned into the group hug closing his eyes. The two men suddenly found themselves dozing off with the enderman teen softly snoring in between them. "Can we adopt Ranboo?" Phil joked in a tired voice. "Mmm, another time." The piglin chuckled as he finally fell asleep with Phil following in suite with his amused expression resting into a relaxed one.

**Sleepy bois such pog :)**

The piglin knitted his brows but his annoyed at chat but the expression didn't stay for long as he felt comforted by what he'd say is close to a family. Phil always looked relaxed but this time he seemed quite happy as he slept with him shifting to hug Ranboo more as he reached to Technoblade to grab the piglin into a hug. Ranboo just slept like a baby finally for once feeling safe with the unexpected retired warrior Technoblade and the father-like Philza Minecraft. It was a perfect day for the three as they found peace and comfort with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated so comment if you can or want to.


End file.
